Pokémon: Příběh dospělých dětí
by Miyako Ayame
Summary: Ash dospěl a chce pokračovat v cestách po světě, jenže doma mu to jeho tři dračice nechtějí povolit! Co si na ně vymyslí, aby se dostal z domu? A pokud se mu to podaří, co se bude dít dál? Konečně Pokémon fanfiction v češtině! ;D
1. Chapter 1

_**Pokémon**_

_Ashovi taky nemohlo být 11 navždy. Dosp__ě__l a jeho život se uklidnil. Usadil se ve m__ě__st__ě__ Rametick oblasti Sinnoh. Rozhodl se na n__ě__jakou dobu žít normálním životem a uplynulo mnoho let. Ashovi už je nyní 17. Je dosp__ě__lý a rozhodl se pro zláštní styl partnerství : žije spole__č__n__ě__s Misty, May a Dawn dohromady. Ty t__ř__i dívky se vší silou snaží navzájem se tolerovat, ale moc se jim to neda__ř__í__.__ Díky jejich hádkám se Ash a Pikachu nikdy nenudí..._

„Staryu!Staryu!Staryu!Staryu!"

„Ummm...Ještě chvilku...Chci spát..." zabručel Ash, když ho nemilosrdný budík tahal z postele.

No co, tvrdohlavému budíku zvonění jen tak nevymluvíš, musíš ho vypnout. Ash si to po chvilce mumlání uvědomil a postaral se o to, aby budík zmlknul a to jednou ranou mířenou elektronické Staryu přesně na zobák.

_No sláva, sobota._ Už si myslel, že jeho doopravdy zasloužený den odpočinku snad ani nikdy nepřijde. To je sice dobrá zpráva, jen jaksi bohužel ještě k tomu existují i jiné povinnosti, než je jeho zaměstnání. Dobře věděl, proč si svůj budík nařídil na tak brzo. Slíbil May, že jí pomůže vyměnit žárovku.

Dívky už byly dávno vzhůru a v trojlůžkové posteli ze silného dubového dřeva, která byla vyrobena speciálně pro ně a Ashe, už ležel jenom on. Líně se protahoval a už pomalu začínal znovu vidět v hlavě nesmyslné obrázky, které jsou popřáním dobré noci našeho podvědomí, když usínáme. Jistě, Mayina žárovka je celkem důležitou věcí, ale když jemu se táááák nechce...Pikachu ležící vedle něj ve svém pelíšku pochopil, že jeho kamarád zase usíná a rozhodl se jednat.

Ozvalo se: „Pikachuuuuu!" a vyšlehl záblesk světla.

Ash zařval, ale už na to byl zvyklý, tak se jen líně převalil v posteli a schytal od Pikachu další ránu: „ÁÁÁÁ! Pikachu, ty chceš abych tam šel? To snad nemyslíš vážně!ÁÁÁÁ!"

Dostal Ash další pecku, ještě silnější. Ash vyskočil z postele, pokud se samozřejmě jednomu nepatrnému pohybu za 5 sekund a nevrlému bručení dá říkat „skákání z postele" a začal se převlékat do svých obvyklých šatů, teď už ve velikosti mladého muže.

Pikachu ustlal peřinky na svém pelíšku a začal si česat kožíšek s krátkou srstí hřebínkem s měkoučkými štětinkami. Ash zatím šel do koupelny, kde si vyčistil zuby a rukama si prohraboval před zrcadlem nepoddajné černé vlasy.

Podíval se z okna. Pršelo. Dříve, když začalo pršet,to byl ještě na své cestě,tak se museli rychle jít schovat pod nejbližší stromy, ale i tak zmokli, jen ne tolik, jako kdyby zůstali nechránění.

_No jo. Jeho cesta. Kolik let už to je? Moc. Byl tak moc odhodlaný splnit si sen._

_A nyní? Má snad stále touhu jít? Nebo ten pocit, který cítí je jen stará touha zažít dobrodružství?_

„Pi-ikah!" upozornil ho Pikachu na to, že má pomoct May s tou žárovkou a Ash se s nechutí loudal směrem k obývacímu pokoji. Vešel dovnitř.

Na gauči ležela Misty a líně se protahovala. V křesle zatím seděla May a čekala na Ashe až přijde. „No to je dost." pokárala ho Misty, „May už tady málem vyseděla díru." Ash děvčata pozdravil a lehce je líbl na tvář. Ale jedna na druhou velmi žárlily, když viděly, že Ashe nemají jen pro sebe. Ranní hádky začínaly většinou tím, že se děvčata vášnivě dohadovaly, kterou z nich políbí dřív, no prostě samé maličkosti. Ash se tomu občas musel smát i když hodně dobře věděl, že by neměl. Dívky se na něj pak otočily s nevrlým výrazem a potom s ním nemluvily. Na tohle byly všechny, bez vyjímky citlivé.

Ash nemíval většinou moc věcí na práci, chodil do svého zaměstnání, pomáhal Misty, May a Dawn, staral se o Pikachu a to bylo asi tak všechno. Protože kromě jeho nejlepšího kamaráda Pikachu žádný z jeho pokémonů u něho nezůstal.Všichni následovali svoje pudy a odešli do volné přírody hledat si partnery, aby mohli založit rodinu a dál se množit. U žádného z jeho pokémonů to nebylo lehké, ale přírodě neporučíš. Nebylo tedy divu, že se Pikachu často cítil osamělý a toužil po Ashově přízni. Zůstali nejlepšími přáteli - prostě spřízněné duše.

May se natahovala vzhůru k lustru, ale tak vysoko nedosáhla. „Ukaž May, já to zvládnu." stoupnul si Ash na židli a začal odšroubovávat žárovku ve tvaru Jigglypuffa, pokrytou prachem a špínou. Misty vytáhla krabici se žárovkami. „Jigglypuffa jako předtím, nebo Squirtla?" ptala se, držíc v rukou dvě kulaté žárovky. „Podej mi Squirtla." natáhl k ní ruku Ash. May se snažila už delší dobu něco říct, ale Misty jí ani jednou nepustila ke slovu.

Misty se usmála: „ No jo, změna je život." chtěla ještě něco dodat, ale May se konečně podařilo jí přerušit.

„A když už mluvíme o změnách, dalo by se změnit to, že pořád mluvíš jenom ty? Já chci taky něco říct!"

„Ó tak to promiňte, SLEČNO NETRPĚLIVÁ!" naštvala se Misty.

May a Misty na sebe nenávistně koukaly. Už se málem strhla rvačka, ale tu najednou řekl Ash tu osudnou větu.

„Holky, já...já... musím vám něco říct." dívky se zvědavě otočily a první ranní hádka byla ta tam.

Ash se zadíval do země. Bojoval sám se sebou. Věděl, že když to dívkám řekne, budou mu to velice dlouho rozmlouvat. Touha byla veliká, ale cítil také, že tím děvčatům velmi ublíží.

Zavřel oči a vybavil si vše krásné co na svých cestách zažil. Hlavou mu létal Brock a jeho slabost pro krásné dívky, chuť vítězství i chuť porážky co dusí a rozesmutňuje, ale zároveň nabádá ještě k větším cílům. Zároveň si však taky zobrazil v myšlenkách všudypřítomný a vytrvalý Team Rocket neboli Rakeťáky, Team Galaktic, Team Aqua, Team Magma, Garyho, Paula a jiné rivaly.

Dívky se na něj dívaly, ale čekaly marně. Ash tupě koukal do prázdna a rozhodně neměl nejmenší chuť se probudit ze snění.

„Ashi! Héééj! Vstávej, CO? No tak, vyžvejkni se, CO nám chceš říct?"

Ash sklopil hlavu a přemýšlel. Potom jí zvednul a podíval se děvčatům zhluboka do očí. Byly plné očekávání, co z něj vypadne. Tak má jim to říci, nebo ne? V jeho očích se odráželo zlaté světlo lustru.

Pootevřel ústa. Rozhodl se. V tu chvíli z něj vyšlo: „Holky, já si musím splnit svůj sen, jinak se asi brzo zblázním!"

Pak bylo ticho. Nebezpečné a smutné ticho. Člověk se bál ticho prolomit, ale zároveň nechtěl aby přetrvávalo. Bylo slyšet jen zrychlený dech přítomných.

Dawn polkla nasucho a zeptala se plna rozhořčení: „Ty...Ty od nás chceš zase odejít? Proč? Myslela jsem si, že ta touha stát se mistrem a chytit všechny pokémony na planetě tě už přešla!"

„Myslím, že bych měl odejít a zkusit štěstí někde jinde, můj sen ve mně stále ještě hoří a já...tomu...prostě neodolám."

Ash odcházel ke dveřím a děvčata měla v očích slzy. Měl věci už připravené v batohu. Bylo to tak jak předpokládal. Cítíl, jak se nálada v pokoji změnila a bylo mu z toho nepříjemně.

May se zatvářila nenávistně a povídá Ashovi: „To tady budu sama jenom s tadytěma? To snad nemyslíš vážně! Ty bys mě tu takhle nechal?"

_Je to opravdu zvláštní, jak se za ta léta z tak milé, étericky vyhlížející dívenky stala taková netýkavka. __ Pomyslel si Ash, když se jí díval do blankytně modrých očí, které měl tak rád ._

Misty se otočila a smutný pohled se změnil ve vysoce nebezpečný: „S TADYTĚMA? Tím jako myslíš mě a Dawn?"

„Jo, to teda jo!"

„Chceš souboj?"

„S tebou? To sotva! Tu tvoji starou Staryu co ti ještě zbyla, protože není tak chytrá a rychlá aby před tebou utekla, by porazili snad i Rakeťáci! Cha!"

Situace se pomalu začínala přiostřovat. Misty byla celá rudá zlostí a byla by se na May okamžitě vrhla, kdyby mezi ně pohotově nevskočila stále stejná Dawn se svým často opakovaným „klídekholky".Snažila se je udržet od sebe, ale moc dlouho je neudržela.

Bitka začala a Misty s May se praly jako dvě rozzuřené tygřice. _Rychle zmizet_, pomyslel si Ash když vyletěl ze dveří a upaloval pryč až se mu za patama prášilo. Nezapomněl samozřejmě ani na Pikachu, je to přeci jeho nejlepší přítel.

Pádil jak závodní chrt a stále se ohlížel za sebe, jen občas koukl před sebe. Letěl jak raketa, když tu najednou BUM! Spadnul na zem. Počkal, až se mu rozostřené vidění urovná, podíval se na příčinu nárazu a když zjistil, že narazil do rozcestníku, tak nahlas přečetl: „Nakahumský les, chráněná krajinná rezervace. Město Tamango - 5 Km."

Ash vstal a šel dál. Pikachu si ale najednou všiml, že jeho trenérovi něco chybí.

„Pikachu, pikah!" povídá Pikachu rychle.

„No jo, máš pravdu, Pikachu, kde je moje čepice?"Ash se bezradně rozhlížel do všech stran, ale čepice nikde.

Běžel zpět po cestě, díval se všude, ale nikde nic. _Jejdanánky, kde je? Že bych jí ztratil u toho sloupu?_

Ale najednou se ozvalo z výšky: „Jůůhůůů! Jůůhůůů! Prcku, nechybí ti něco?"

Ash se pomalu podíval vzhůru. Věděl, že všechno, na co se tak netěšil, je přímo nad ním. I po letech ty drzé hlasy zněly stejně. Upřel zrak na větev mohutného dubu a snažil se uklidnit. Nešlo to. Nahoře nad ním seděly tři tak známé osoby.

Mladá žena se světlou pletí, tmavě modrýma očima,velkými, zelenými kulatými náušnicemi a dlouhými, tmavě růžovými vlasy neuvěřitelného tvaru i objemu.

Vedle ní muž, zhruba tak stejného věku s levandulovými vlasy sahajícími až po ramena, jeden dlouhý pramen vlasů spadající doprostřed čela se dotýkal až jeho nosu. Pozorně Ashe sledoval jasně zelenýma očima, ze kterých sršel ďábelský plamínek a zlomyslně se usmíval.

Po jeho pravici seděl kočičí pokémon Meowth a zálibně si prohlížel své tlapky se třemi prsty v barvě bílé kávy s velkým množstvím mléka. Pohrával si s Ashovou čepicí a viditelně mu dělalo dobře, že se to Ashovi vůbec nelíbí.

Hop! A už stáli všichni před ním. Hodil mu čepici a Ash jí sotva stačil chytit. Nasadil si jí a zadíval se nenávistně do třech párů očí, které si ho zkoumavě prohlížely a jakoby propalovaly.

„Rakeťáci!" vydechl Ash.

Trio si naplno vychutnávalo jeho překvapení a když se rozhodli, že vychutnávání jeho překvapení už bylo dost, začali odříkávat naplno jejich motto a pózovali k tomu jak tři modelky.

„Hahaha! Co to slyším za hlas?"

„Hlasitě a jasně mluví na nás!"

„Vane s větrem..."

„Stoupá ke hvězdám..."

„To se vám nezdá!"

„Rychlostí blesku přináší hrůzu..."

„Zděsíme každého. Krále i lůzu."

„Protože jen když je hrozné ještě horší..."

„Naše nezdárná práce na chvíli končí."

„Jessie!"

„James!"

„Meowth, nandáme to všem!"

„Všem prckům to pěkně ukážem!"

„Rakeťáci, tak pozor, jdem!"

„Dlouho jsme se neviděli...Pár let..."Založil si James ruce na prsou.

Jessie se s předstíranou zvědavostí škodolibě zeptala: „Copak copak, chlapečku, kde máš kamarády?"

Ash se zatvářil mírně uraženě a opáčil: „Promiň, ale nevšimla sis, že já už dávno nejsem CHLAPEČEK?"

„To je jedno, pro nás stejně budeš vždycky prcek."

„Protože jsem mladší než vy dva?"

„Jo."

„Starci."

„Děcko."

„A proč vlastně chcete vědět, kde mám svoje holky?"

„Óóó...Tak to jo, holky, říkáš? Takže hrdličky? Hihihi! Chceme to vědět, protože...jako vždycky...nemáme čisté úmysly!"

„Vůbec jste se nezměnili...A co vy dva? Jak to je s vámi dvěma?" rýpl si Ash a ukázal na Jessie a Jamese.

„Co? Jak s námi dvěma?"

Rakeťáci chvíli nechápali a podívali se na sebe. Při setkání jejich pohledů zařvali áááá, protože konečně pochopili, jak to Ash myslí.

Najednou zaječeli: „TAK TY SI MYSLÍŠ, ŽE MY DVA SPOLU NĚCO MÁME? ÁÁÁ!"zařvali kvůli náhlé shodě věty.

„Nó, tak jako pochopte že už jsem dospělý, uvažuju už jinak než před lety, když jsem byl dítě." hrál si s nimi Ash.

Taková otázka Rakeťáky viditelně nesmírně vytočila. Ale odpověď samozřejmě byla pravdivá.

„My dva jsme parťáci, nechápu, jak se něco takového mohlo zrodit v tom tvém mozečku!"naštvala se Jessie. „Ale teď už dost řečí, my chceme Pikachu!"

Ash se usmál: „No super, aspoň se rozcvičím. Pikachu, pojď sem! Dáme jim po letech zase další lekci! Měli byste si začít nacvičovat nejbezpečnější pád, budete to potřebovat!" prokřupl si prsty a připravil se na svůj první souboj.

Pikachu přiběhl a Jessie vytáhla pokébal a hodila ho před sebe: „Sevipre pojď ven!" „Sssseviper!" připravil se velký černý had s rudýma očima a dlouhými červenými tesáky k boji.

James sahal do kapsy pro pokébal, ale Jessie ho zarazila: „Počkej, já to zvládnu, ten prcek vůbec netuší, do čeho se pouští!"

„Máš pravdu, já to netuším, já to vím! Nemůžu se dočkat toho, jak odletíte! Aspoň dáte na chvíli pokoj. Pikachu, dej jim Bleskový šok na maximum!"

Pikachu pár vteřin soustředil energii a potom se celý rozzářil a směrem na Rakeťáky letěl žlutý světelný paprsek. Kupodivu zůstali naprosto klidní, Jessie si dokonce stačila ještě přepudrovat nos. Ash se předčasně radoval z vítězství, ale to co se stalo potom, to doopravdy nečekal...


	2. Chapter 2

Jessie se zle zasmála a vykřikla: „Teď pozoruj, prcku co jsem Sevipra naučila! To žádný jiný Seviper neumí! Zrcadlová clona! _Však uvidíš, ty prcku, to budeš koukat..._

Seviper se silně soustředil a před ním se objevila lesklá clona, jakoby z vody. Zrcadlová clona bleskový útok odrazila a ten letěl ještě větší rychlostí a jeho účinnost se zdvojnásobila. Síla byla obrovská a Pikachu letěl pět metrů dozadu a napral to přímo do stromu. Ash na to zíral s otevřenou pusou a říkal si, že Jessie asi není tak špatná trenérka, když dokázala naučit Sevipera Zrcadlovou clonu! Byl ohromen tím, že poprvé za život dokázali Rakeťáci Pikachu opravdu hodně zranit.

Hmm...Seviper se hodně zlepšil, ale já ho nenechám vyhrát, říkal si Ash. „Voltový útok!"

Rozzlobený Pikachu se rozzářil a letěl rychlostí blesku přímo na Sevipra a vší silou do něj narazil.

„Jedový ocas!"

„Pikachu, vyhni se!"

Když po Pikachu šlehl Seviprův ocas s jedovým bodcem, Pikachu hbitě vyskočil do výšky a obratně se Jedovému ocasu vyhnul.

Rakeťačka si dlouho nervózně hryzala ret, až se rozhodla, že už to skončí: „Tak, už mě to nebaví! Sevipere, ovinovací útok!"

Seviper se s hrozivým syčením kolem Pikachu obtočil a pevně ho sevřel. Pikachu byl z útoků vyčerpaný a nemohl se hýbat v Seviprově pevném sevření.

„Pikachu, vydrž, použij Bleskový útok!"

Pikachu těžce dýchal a nešlo mu se nabít. Měl zavřená očka.

„Ty to dokážeš, musíš to dokázat!" slyšel Pikachu jak křičí Ash.

Snažil se. Otevřel oči a z posledních sil použil nejsilnější Bleskový útok, jaký jen šel. Seviper ho pustil a letěl vzduchem přímo na Jessie která křičela. James se rozběhl a srazil Jessie k zemi do bezpečné vzdálenosti od Sevipera přesně v pravý čas. James ležel nad Jessie a oba oddechovali.

„Dík, že jsi mi pomohl." řekla Jessie udýchaně.

Mírně se usmála. Dívala se mu hluboce do očí_. Má hezké o__č__i, tak zvláštní zelená barva. A já si toho nikdy d__ř__íve nevšimla. Známe se už tolik let...Ale jejda, na co to proboha myslím?_

„Hlavně že jsi v pořádku, příště by to chtělo dát si pozor na letící pokémony. A hlavně na ty bez křídel." usmál se James. _Tak modré o__č__i__... má jenom a pouze Jessie...najde se snad jednou okamžik, kdy jí to opravdu povím?_

Ash je chvilku jen tak pozoroval a tušil, že ani nejlepší herci by nedokázali hrát to že spolu nemají vztah, takže věděl, že pro jednou doopravdy mluvili pravdu. Ale vzápětí si uvědomil: _Seviper by mohl být doopravdy silným__ protivníkem, tentokrát asi budu utíkat já, co jiného mi zbývá.Mám jenom Pikachu a ten ho sám neporazí!_ a rozběhl se s Pikachu v náručí směrem po cestě.

James ležící nad Jessie rychle vstal když si všiml, že Ash zmizel a vyběhl za ním, následován Jessie a Meaowthem. Ash utíkal co mu nohy stačily a ukryl se ve křoví.Ohlížel se zpět. Něžně položil zraněného Pikachu do trávy a z batohu vytáhl všelék. Postříkal Pikachu všelékem a hned se mu udělalo líp, když mu Ash vytahal stromové třísky z packy. Rakeťáci si však brzy všimli pohyblivého křoví a jeho úkryt objevili.

„Ha! Tady jsi! Nesnaž se utéct, stejně tě dostaneme!"

Ash tedy zase musel běžet dál, tentokrát už mu Pikachu zase seděl na rameni - teď už v lepší kondici.

Přiběhli na konec cesty a viděli před sebou jen nekonečný oceán. Pohltila je hrůza. Byli v pasti, jiná cesta tudy nevedla a tak nastoupili do jedné ze dvou loděk zakotvených u břehu. Ash zapáleně pádloval co nejrychleji mohl, ale Rakeťáci nastoupili do druhé loďky a jeli za ním.

Ash si v zápětí všiml velikých, černých a hrůzostrašných bouřkových mraků, které se k nim rychle blížily.

„To vypadá na bouřku, Pikachu. Ale teď už se nemůžeme vrátit, spadli by jsme jim přímo do náruče."

James zuřivě pádlující si mraků taky všiml a znervózněl, protože ty mraky byly opravdu obrovské. Jessie se postavila a sledovala rychle se přibližující Ashovu loďku.

Dlouhé růžové vlasy jí vlály za hlavou jako závoj nevěsty a pozorovala loď dalekohledem. Každou chvíli drobným kapesníčkem čistila skla, zamazaná od řasenky.

James se skoro bál se Jessie zeptat, ale odhodlal se: „Ehm, Jessie, to vypadá na docela velkou bouřku, nevrátíme se?"

Jessie se na něj otočila se svým drzým pohledem až mu přejel mráz po zádech a dominantně zakřičela: „Teď? Když máme Pikachu na dosah ruky? Ne! Sklapni a pádluj!" zavelela.

„Rozkaz pane!" zasalutoval James své velitelce a chopil se znova vesel.

Mraky se však stejně jako on nezastavily a pokračovali velikou rychlostí kupředu. Když už na nebi nebyl vidět ani jediný bílý mráček, byla obloha tak černá, jak kdyby přicházel konec světa.

Znenadání se ozvala hromová rána a blesky křižovaly oblohu. Ash se začínal pomalu čím dál víc bát a Rakeťáci stejně tak, nebo spíš ještě mnohem víc.

„Já to říkal!" zavolal James dozadu na Jessie a Meowtha.

Jessie se podívala vzhůru, zachvěla se a byla v ní, stejně jako ve všech, malá dušička. Po několika obrovských ranách, které jim málem protrhly ušní bubínky si všichni skočili do náruče a trio začalo srdceryvně řvát.

Započal neúprosný liják. Za několik desítek vteřin byli všichni mokří až na kost. Břeh byl daleko a blesky se čím dál víc dopracovávaly až jejich loďkám, byla jen otázka času, kdy křehoučkou dřevěnou loďičku rozlomí vejpůl jako sirku.

James a Meowth však i přesto měli důvod k řehtání, protože když si Jessie namočí vlasy na delší dobu do vody, její objem vlasů splaskne jako mýdlová bublina a potom má Jessie vlasy splývající pod pás a tak neupravené, že vypadá jako Samara z Kruhu. A k tomu měla ještě oči jako velmi známá zpěvačka Lady Gaga na svém albu Fame Monster. Tedy- jako plačící Madonna. Ale teď se vraťme zpět.

„Sklapněte oba dva!" zavřeštěla Jessie a kopala kolem sebe jak divoký hřebec přivázaný ke stromu.

James a Meowth plní modřin a boulí, které jim způsobily Jessiiny podpatky, se přestali smát, začali brečet a schytali od rozčílené Rakeťačky další modřiny. Ash se tiše smál, když jí viděl rozzuřenou.

Byl to totiž pohled k nezaplacení a pro koho taky ne, jen si to představte: Řičící holka s vlasy kolem celého těla a obličejem barvy řepy, žíhaným černými potůčky černé, nevoděodolné řasenky, mlátí kolem sebe a trénuje zuřivě na kocourovi a klukovi kopy a údery ve stylu kung-fu, doplňované řevem a skoky stylu karate.

Když se Jessie trochu uklidnila, nechala ležet zbité parťáky a přemýšlela jak se dostat zpátky na břeh. Najednou BUM! Blesk sjel z oblohy přímo na jejich loď!

Potápěli se. Horečnatě přemýšlela a věděla, že když jí něco nenapadne, tak se všichni tři utopí. Nešlo jí ani zas tak moc o ty dva, šlo jí jako vždy hlavně o sebe. Ash je zatím pozoroval. _Má jim pomoct? Má? A jestli ano, tak jak? _

V tom ho něco napadlo: „Pikachu, bleskový útok!"

Pikachu se na něj nechápavě podíval. Nevěděl, proč to udělal, netušil totiž, co má jeho trenér v plánu.

„Věř mi, vím co dělám..."

Ale zas tak jistý si tím nebyl. Vyšlehl záblesk světla a Rakeťáci zaječeli.

„Silněji, Pikachu!" Tentokrát už bleskový útok Rakeťáky vyzdvihl vzhůru až letěli k nebi krááásným obloukem.

„Jako za starých časů!" zavřel oči James a myslel na něco, co se týkalo Jessie.

Ona však zdaleka nebyla tak veselá z toho, že jim už zas vítr vane do vlasů. „JÁ...CHCI...VYHRÁT!" řvala.

Na Meowtha znenadání přišla dobrá nálada (i když nebyl sebemenší důvod) a zeptal se vesele: „A není lepší, že jsme prostě spolu?"

„Jo, to je dobrá myšlenka!" řekl James, i když už předem věděl Jessiinu odpověď.

„Tak to teda ne! To je jako kdyby ses zeptal, jestli jsi hezčí ty, nebo já!"

„No dovol, nejkrásnějšího kocoura na světě bys chtěla srovnávat sama se sebou? Na to nemáš."

Jessie začínala získávat barvu nejvyššího stupně zloby, už to nebyla rudá barva, ale tmavě purpurová, což znamenalo pro cokoli, co se přiblíží na blíž než 3 metry několik fraktur žeber, nebo nejlépe modřiny a otřes mozku.

Jejich „Už zase mizíme ze scény" bylo dávno moc a moc vzdálené, když na nebi blikla hvězdička se svým tradičním cink. Byla značením jejich trvalého neúspěchu.

Mraky se jako na povel za chvilku rozplynuly, skoro se zdálo, že začalo pršet jen kvůli tomu, že se Rakeťáci znova pustili do kradení.

Ash klidně pádloval ke břehu a užíval si uklidňující vůni slaného moře.

Na korálovém útesu pod vodou odpočívalo pár Crabiů a klepítky očesávali z útesu dlouhé mořské řasy, které polykali vcelku.

Loďka zůstala nepoškozená, ani tříska se neodlomila. Slunce již nebylo skryté pod šedým pláštěm mraků a žhnulo, jako kdyby chtělo všem rostlinám i živočichům vynahradit, že chvilku zahálelo.

Tak Rakeťáci hlásí velký comeback, zadíval se na nebe, jestli náhodou se z nebe neřítí něco s červeným „R". U nich člověk nikdy neví, kdy se vrátí.

Když dorazili ke břehu padli na zem, zabořili hlavu do jemné trávy a byli rádi, že se jim v takové bouři nic nestalo.

_Znova vyhrál nad zlem. Ale: vyhraje i potom? _Ashovi létaly myšlenky hlavou jako vyděšené hejno Pidgiottů a ne a ne je uklidnit. _Opravdu je správným rozhodnutím__ odejít od lidí, co ho tolik milují? Jak jen mohl jim tolik ublížit? Chce být trenérem opravdu tak moc?_

_Ale __je plnoletý. Nezávislý a divoký. _Ale něco v jeho nitru, asi jeho svědomí, mu naklepávalo do hlavy_: __To sis m__ohl rozmyslet, kamaráde, než sis vzal hned 3 holky najednou_! To už se Ash necítil být tak moc divoký a nezávislý jako předtím. Cítil se provinile a mohl si za to sám. Tohle je daň za svobodu.

Poprvé v životě se jakýmsi záhadným způsobem dostal ve svém myšlení k Rakeťákům a výjimečně nemyslel jen na to, jak jsou otravní, nešikovní a že spíš více připomínají Pata a Mata než opravdové profesionály. Myslel na ně a říkal si, že se mají. Jsou volní jako ptáci, žádné závazky ani romantické vztahy mezi sebou.

_No jo, oni spolu nesmí být ve vztahu, že m__ě__ to nenapadlo hned! Nevím sice moc o jejich pravidlech, ale tohle je základ, to ví snad každý. Je to jako v normální práci, tam se to taky netoleruje. Giovanni by je na 100 procent hned za to vyhodil. _

Pikachu ho vzápětí vytrhl z přemýšlení, protože ho nebavilo sledovat Ashův tupý výraz a chtěl pokračovat v cestě. Trenér se nepohnul, ani když mu Pikachu skákal na hlavě a dělal psí kusy. Nakonec pomohl už jen Bleskový útok. Ash potěch letech ztrácel soustředěnost.

Pokračovali po klikaté cestičce, jen co noha nohu mine. Kochali se nádhernou krajinou. Všude kolem vysoké duby, ze kterých, když procházeli pod mohutnými korunami, seskakovaly čiperné Pachirisu, které se jich pranic nebály a Ash jim hodil pár oříšků, které cestou nasbíral u nedaleké lísky. Nebyly tam jen duby, byla tam celá spleť stromů, stromků i drobných a nepatrných stromečků. Smrčky, ze kterých padaly dešťové kapky, které byly připomínkou onoho deštivého rána, kdy si uvědomil smysl svého života, se decentně zelenaly, jako kdyby chtěly splynout s okolím. Také tam byla i spousta keřů. Těch ovocných, na kterých se modraly borůvky tam bylo dost, ale těch obyčejných tam bylo jak naseto. Jeden jako druhý, jak kdyby je naklonoval.

Když kamarádi procházeli kolem, uslyšeli podezřelý šramot. Pikachu se zvědavě ohlédl, seskočil Ashovi z čepice a ťapkal směrem k borůvkovému keři, nikterak odlišného od ostatních. Ash se tím nechtěl dlouho zabírat, ale šel se podívat s ním. Pikachu pomalu rozhrnul listí. Na travnatém plácku seděl Piplup s Buneary.

_Dawnini pokémoni! A jéje, kde jsou Pokémoni, tam bývá i majitel. Co sakra budu... _

Pikachu do něho šťouchnul a zašeptal: „Pikachuu, pika, pikachu..."

„Máš pravdu, Pikachu, nejdříve zjistíme co chtějí.

Piplup byl modro-bílý, roztomilý Pokémon, připomínající tučňáka. Vždy stál při Dawn a byl velmi odvážný. Do všeho se vrhal po hlavě.

Buneary byla rozkošná a sladká Pokémoní slečna, připomínající hnědého zajíčka ve žluté vlněné sukýnce. Na uších měla také chomáčky vlněné srsti. Ráda flirtovala s Pikachu.

Ash s Pikachu seděli ve křoví a pozorovali je z povzdálí. Pokémoni se cpali ovocem a spokojeně mlaskali. Před každým ležela hromádka velikých borůvek.

Buneary však už všechny snědla a sebrala Piplupovi několik borůvek z hromádky.

Piplup se ale rozzlobil. „Piiiplup!"

„Buneary...bun-bun!"

Začali se prát až chlupy lítaly. Ash se na to nedovedl dál koukat, protože u něj přísloví „Když se dva perou, třetí se směje" tak moc zase neplatilo.

„DOST, HEJ VY DVA, NEPERTE SE!"

Piplup přestal tahat Buneary za ouško a ona ho přestala kousat do křídla. Se zájmem se podívali jeho směrem.

Ash se posadil na pařez a Buneary s Piplupem si posadil na kolena. Začal se vyptávat. „Tak a teď mi povězte, co tady děláte."

Buneary začala: „Buneary, buneary, bun-eary, bun."

„Ajaj, říkáš, že mě sem holky přišly hledat? Měl bych přidat do kroku!"

Ash si však chtěl být jistý, že se holky o tom, že tu byl nic nedozví. Vytáhl z batohu pytlík Pokémoního krmiva a lstivě se usmál. Však on dobře věděl, jak na ně!

„Když Dawn ani ostatním nic neřeknete, dostanete tohle speciální...lahodné...krmivo..." začal Ash a když viděl, že to působí víc než úspěšně (Buneary a Piplup měli oči jak tenisáky a tekly jim sliny po bradě), tak pokračoval: „ ...S BORŮVKOVOU PŘÍCHUTÍ!"

„BUUUN!"

„PIPLUUUUUUP!"

Pokémoni se vrhli na krmení a začali se ládovat tou dobrotou. Ash se vítězoslavně usmíval a než odešli, připomenul: „Dobře, nikoho jste neviděli a nic jste neslyšeli. Jo?"

Rozloučili se a Ash věděl, že se holky nic nedozví, protože Piplup s Buneary rozhodně nebyli žádné mluvky. Alespoň v to OPRAVDU MOC doufal.


	3. Chapter 3

Za půl hodiny konečně došli k malebnému městečku Tamango. Byl krásný a slunečný den.

Ash se vyčerpaně svezl na lavičku. Ale to snad ne! Pak s hrůzou zjistil, že lavička je čerstvě natřená na červeno!

„A sakra! To ne!" zařval Ash jak tur a Pikachu z toho měl srandu ještě dobrých deset minut, když se Ash zuřivě snažil seškrábat z kalhot zaschlou rudou skvrnu a dělal při tom neobyčejně legrační obličeje.

Nepomohlo to (samozřejmě to škrábání. I když vlastně ty obličeje taky ne.) ani zoufalý, protože vypadal příšerně a byl to ještě víc, než hóódně veliký trapas.

Už si myslel, že s tím bude muset jít po městě a vymýšlel taktičné plány, jak to provést, aby zrak kolemjdoucích nesjel na jeho kalhoty.

Napadlo ho, že by se mohl blbě zubit od ucha k uchu a doufat, že si toho nikdo nevšimne, nebo skvrnu nějak zakrýt. Ale ne, je moc velká a můj batoh je na zakrytí moc malý. Všechny jeho věci jsou příliš malé! Co teď?

Byl v koncích a říkal si že bude mít ostudu ještě na měsíc a že bude muset snad chodit kanálama, když tu najednou se ozval za jeho zády tenký hlásek.

„Hele, ty! Jo, ty! Nepotřebuješ pomoct?"

Ash se ohlédl.

Za ním stála malá holčička, odhadem asi tak šestiletá. Měla dlouhé, kudrnaté a krásně plavé vlasy spadající až po kolena. Na nich měla upevněnou stříbrnou flitrovou čelenku s červenou kytičkou navrchu a po celé hlavě pletené copánky, do kterých měla zapletené jemné bavlnky v různých barvách. Pomrkávala velikýma modrýma očima s neuvěřitelně dlouhými řasy až za obočí a na buclatém obličejíku pod očima se skvěly dvě roztomilé růžové tvářičky.

Měla na sobě tričko s panenkou Barbie – a sama vypadala, jako kdyby jí vystřihli z časopisu. Její růžové tričko bylo sice moc hezké, ale vypadalo staře a motivek uprostřed byl značně sepraný- zřejmě ho podědila po starší sestře.

Holčička netrpělivě čekala Ashovu odpověď a mnula si mezi prsty bílou sukýnku s vyšívanými květy.

Ash se po chvilce mlčení zeptal děvčete: „A jak bys mi mohla pomoct, nepustí to."

Děvčátko se zamyslelo do takové míry, až si její blonďaté, sotva viditelné obočí dalo rande uprostřed čela.

„Nepustí to." opakovala po Ashovi.

Znova se zamyslela.

„Myslím," pokračovalo po chvilce usilovného přemýšlení, „že si musíš koupit nové kalhoty."

Ash se ušklíbl a ironicky prohlásil: „Tak to by mě teda opravdu nenapadlo."

Děvče se nafouklo jak naštvaný Jigllypuff a založilo si ruce na prsou v zuřivém gestu.

„Chtěla jsem ti pomoct. Ale když nechceš..."

Dívka pomalu kráčela zpět po cestičce, ale Ash jí zastavil.

„Promiň, omlouvám se, nechtěl jsem tě nijak urazit!" snažil se zachránit situaci.

Holčička se rozhodla, že mu to protentokrát promine. „Já jsem Žaneta Firellová. Jak se jmenuješ?"

„Já jsem Ash Ketchum, těší mě."

„Moje maminka je švadlena, mohla by ti nějaké kalhoty ušít. Ale je tu problém – náš dům je daleko. Máš nějakého Pokémona, na kterém bys mohl jet, Ashi?"

Ash posmutněl a řekl, že bohužel, žádného takového pokémona nemá.

„Já mám sice dva pokémony, kteří by mě unesli, ale nejsem si jistá, jestli ten druhý unese tebe. Můžu to alespoň zkusit."

Žaneta chvíli lovila něco v tajné kapsičce u sukně a pak vytáhla dva krásně naleštěné pokébaly.

„Leťte, Graowlithové!" zvolala a mrštila Pokébaly do volného prostoru.

Z červenobílých míčků vyskočili dva obrovští krásní Graowlithové a s veselým štěknutím ( grau-) se zařadili za sebe jako husy.(Samozřejmě, Graowlithové nemají s husami snad vůbec nic společného, jsou příbuzní psům.) Ash vytáhl z kapsy Pokédex a namířil blikající kontrolku na mohutně vyhlížející tvory s hustou srstí.

Z Pokédexu se ozvalo monotóním kovovým hlasem: „Graowlith – psí Pokémon. Graowlith bývá až do smrti věrný svému pánovi. Jeho hustá srst ho dokáže velice efektivně chránit před zimou."

Ash zastrčil Pokédex zpět do kapsy a hned si vzpomněl, že si nechal na horší časy v kapse dva bonbóny. Byly částečně rozteklé, ale to Ashovi nevadilo. Daly se pohodově žvýkat a on si je uměl výborně vychutnat.

Bonbóny mu zvedly náladu aspoň natolik, že mohl Žanetku částečně vnímat. „Tohle jsou Míša a Simona, moji Graowlithové. Míšo – lehni!"

Menší z Graowlithý si v mžiku lehl na břicho a Žaneta k němu přistoupila s milým úsměvem, jako kdyby našla vytouženého poníka nacpaného ve skříňce na vánoční dárky.

Míša měla v kožichu vpletené bavlnky stejně jako její majitelka a vypadala o mnoho lépe živená než Simona. Byla celkově více zakulacená a její kožich se krásně leskl na slunci. Šťastně vyplazovala jazyk a bodrá očka zčásti prozrazovala její temperament.

„Míšu jsem dostala k narozeninám, když mi byl rok. Simonu můj tatínek našel na ulici asi před dvěma měsíci. Je mých sourozenců Lízy a Toníka. Hrozně rychle roste do výšky, ale pořád vypadá jako kost a kůže. Nevíme, čím to je, začali jsme jí dávat krmení dokonce pětkrát denně, ale pořád nepřibírá. Byli jsme i v Pokémoním středisku, ale sestra Joy nám řekla, že je Simona naprosto zdravá, že nemá ponětí, proč je stále tak vyhublá!"

Žanetaa pohladila Simonu po kostnatých zádech.

„Co ti je? Řekneš mi to?" ptala se Netka starostlivě.

Simona však jen zavrtěla hlavou.

„Proč mi to nechceš říct?" zlobila se Žaneta a její tvářičky plály zlobou.

Simona však zatvrzele mlčela a Neta to vzdala.

„Ách. Takhle je to vždycky. No nic Ashi, nasedej!" zakřičela tenkým hláskem Žaneta a vyšvihla se s mrštností lasičky Míše na hřbet.

Ash se snažil dostat vyhublé Simoně na záda, ale marně. Žanetka obrátila oči vsloup, seskočila z Graowlitha, poručila Simoně aby si lehla a pomohla novicovi „do sedla". Potom znova nasedla na Míšu a při povelu „jedééém" se oba velcí Pokémoni dali do pohybu.

Děvče si jízdu užívalo jak vyhlídkový let balónem, protože už bylo zkušené a vědělo, jak se musí správně sedět, aby Pokémon nevyhazoval. Ash tohle však nevěděl a proto mu jízda připadala více rodeo na divokém a agresivním Taurosovi (A mimochodem, Tauros je býčí Pokémon se třemi ocasy a velikou silou. Projížďku nedoporučujeme! Ale to jen tak abyste věděli.).

Díky své tloušťce se Míša pohybovala celkově pomaleji než kolegyně a klusala si volným tempem směrem vpřed. Simona však letěla jak stíhačka a velkými skoky ji velmi snadno předběhla. Skákala a vyhazovala jak splašená a když po čtvrt hodině konečně zastavili, Ash celý zelený neměl jinou možnost, než rychlým sprintem běžet zvracet ke stromkům.

Když se pak vrátil, Žaneta už na něj čekala. Podíval se na místo jejich zastavení.

Stáli se Žanetou před hezkým, dvoupatrovým domkem, natřeným na krémově bílou barvu a jeho střecha byla křiklavě růžová. Byl s balkónem, na kterém stály kaslíky s vonnými květinami. Voněly opravdu tolik líbezně, až se z toho Ashovi zatočila hlava. Slunce ho nádherně osvětlovalo a Ash si všimnul, že je poněkud opuštěný, jako kdyby ho někdo odstrčil od zbytku ulice. Vedla k němu dlážděná cestička, která se krásně leskla ve sluneční záři. Okna byla z tenkých skel a chránily je postříbřené a značně odrbané mříže.

_Asi se tu dost krade,_pomyslel si Ash když viděl praskliny na zřejmě hodně často opravovaných mřížích. Kolem domku nebylo živé duše, ale spíš to bylo tím, že byla neděle a spousta lidí raději sledovalo filmy nebo Tamangský Veřejný Kanál, zkráceně TVK, jak ho Neta poučila.

Z pravé strany domku byly černé dveře, nad kterými visela plechová a dosti rezavá visačka, do které bylo velkými písmeny úhledně vyryto: „VÝBĚR A ŠITÍ OBLEČENÍ NA MÍRU, OPRAVY TEXTILU".

„Moje mamka vlastní nejlepší obchod v okrese." povídá Ashovi Žaneta.

„Teď už pojď za mnou, mamka ti jistě ráda pomůže, jestli teda máš peníze."

Ash naštěstí peníze měl, protože si je stačil vzít z poslední výplaty kterou dostal než se v zaměstnání vymluvil na vážné neštovice. Nadřízení mu to spolkli i s navijákem. Netka do něj ještě hodnou chvíli něco dalšího hustila, ale Ash jí neposlouchal. Topil se ve své nekonečné fantazii, to byla totiž jedna z věcí, které mu z dětství zůstaly.

Pak mu Žanetka řekla: „Dej pozor, je tu vysoký schod. Kdo nedostane ode mě varování, ten o něj vždycky zakopne."

Ash se ve své hlavě ale zabýval něčím jiným. Nedal pozor, přišlápl si tkaničku, zachytil se o schod špičkou tenisky a natáhl se jak dlouhý tak široký přímo k nohám Žanety.

Pikachu měl z toho ještě větší srandu než předtím a dívka jen znovu zakoulela očima a dodala: „A TAKY TEN KDO NEPOSLOUCHÁ KDYŽ MU CHUDÁK MALÁ HOLKA NĚCO VYSVĚTLUJE!"

„Au, příště už tě budu poslouchat, slibuju." masíroval si Ash bolavou bradu a loket.

Konečně vešli dovnitř.

Uvítala je jedna jediná veliká místnost, plná stojanů růžové a modré barvy – podle toho, jestli polovina, na které se nacházíte spadá do mužského či ženského oddělení. Na stojanech byly na ramínkách pověšené všechny možné druhy, části i barvy oblečení. Dala se tam stejně jako obyčejné tričko najít i ručně vyšívaná halenka. Nahoře na poličkách byly na obdiv vystavené klobouky všech možných tvarů i velikostí – od trapných ananasových huček až po obří sombréra. A mezi všemi těmi regály stál dřevěný pult a za ním mladá žena s plavými vlasy vzadu spojenými do culíku.

Stejně jako Žaneta i ona měla koketní modré oči s dlouhými řasami až za obočí. Když uviděla Žanetku a Ashe, odhalila vrchní řadu sněhobílých zubů.

„Ahoj zlato, kohopak to vedeš?" zeptala se krásným, sametovým hlasem své dcerky.

„To je můj kamarád Ash, mami, potřebuje nové kalhoty!" zazubila se Netka a Ash byl docela rád, že jí neřekla důvod jeho příchodu a pokusil se rudou skvrnu zakrýt batohem.

„Ahoj Ashi, já jsem Stella Firellová. Určitě ti nějaké kalhoty můžu ráda ušít."

Ashova radost bohužel byla jen dočasná, protože Stella mu potřebovala změřit délky a on nakonec, velmi nerad musel rudou skvrnu obnažit.

Když jí Stella uviděla, nejdřív na ní koukala jako na lidskou hlavu v mrazáku, pak se zahihňala a zeptala se, jak k ní přišel. Ash jí to všechno povyprávěl a Stella se smíchem odešla pro metr.

Žanetka se k němu naklonila a zašeptala mu do ucha: „Moje mamka ti ušije tak kvalitní kalhoty, jaké jsi ještě neviděl!"

Za chvíli tanečním krokem přihopsala Stella s metrem v ruce a začala ho Ashovi obmotávat kolem těla jako krajtu. Hlásila vše Žanetě a ta si to zapisovala do notýsku. Když Stella všechno důkladně zvážila a proměřila, nabídla Ashovi, aby u nich zůstal přes noc, že ráno už bude všechno hotové. Ash moc poděkoval.

Při večeři jim vyprávěl o svém životě. Se zájmem poslouchaly co jim vyprávěl a on si užíval toho, že je po dlouhé době zase v centru pozornosti. Je to k nevíře, ale Dawn, Misty a May se zabývaly jen hádkami mezi sebou a Ashe většinou neposlouchaly.

On mluvil úplně o všem. O svých začátcích s Pikachu, Rakeťácích co mu každý den kazili náladu, i o svých Pokémonech, na které nikdy nezapomene. A že toho bylo opravdu dost! Jen o jedné věci se záměrně pozapomněl zmínit a to o svých manželkách. Moc ho to netížilo. Nechtěl se tím příliš zabírat a už vůbec ne se o nich bavit.

Měl sice holky hrozně rád a začal cítit i nepatrné záškuby viny, ale věděl, že by to jinak nešlo s nimi vydržet. Za pár chvil se neochotně odhodlal k vracení zpět do reality.

Stella a Žaneta se zrovna vášnivě dohadovaly, jestli je lepší Dialga nebo Arceus a ptaly se Ashe, co by si vybral on.

Ash zatnul pěsti v sebevědomém gestu a prohlásil: „Oba jsou dokonalí." s tím děvčata opravdu souhlasila.

Se Stellou se Ash bavil až do rána, ale Žanetka musela jít brzo spát, byla přece neděle a ráno jí čekala povinná školní docházka.

Venku už byla noc a nádherná, sametově černá tma byla tak hustá, že by se dala krájet. Když zaprášené staré hodiny odbily půlnoc, Ash už se cítil opravdu dost ospalý a tak popřál Stelle dobrou noc a šel se nadýchat vlahé letní noci.

Pikachu umíral únavou a už se nemohl dočkat teplé postele a vyhřátého místa vedle Ashe. I když mu trochu chyběl jeho vlastní pelíšek, přeci jen u Ashe mu bylo tepleji.

Ash stál mezi dveřmi a vdechoval svěží a magicky opojnou vůni noci. On tohle miloval. Cítil, jak ho větřík hladí, jak mu prostupuje tělem až ke konečkům prstů. Zesiloval a znovu zeslaboval, podle toho, jak se mu zlíbilo. Hrál si s Ashovými vlasy jako stovky něžných vílích prstíků.

_Nádherný pocit, ta svoboda, to už dlou__ho necítil._

Pikachu to cítil stejně. Za chvíli však vítr utichl a nastalo svíravé noční bezvětří.

S tichým klapnutím se za Ashem zavřely dveře.

Bylo krásné, slunečné ráno. Milé počasí. Ash se probudil a s dlouhým zívnutím vstal z postele. Oblékl se do nechvalně známých kalhot a povzdychl si.

_Takový trapas!_ Naštěstí pro něj to ví jen Žaneta a Stella Firellovi. Znovu dlouze zívl.

Za chvíli uslyšel zaťukání a vešla Žanetka s matkou. Stella vedla za sebou dvě další děti.

„Ashi, seznam se s Lízou a Toníkem." ukázala Stella na chlapce a děvče stojící za ní.

Líza jako by z oka vypadla Žanetce, měla stejně učesané vlasy a stejně modré oči.

„Líza je moje dvojče!" zahihňala se Žanetka.

„Všichni si nás pletou kromě mamky a Toníka."

Toník vypadal tak na dvanáct let. Měl černé vlasy, zatočené do prapodivného tvaru.

„Tonda měl dřív taky blond vlasy jako my, ale blond barva mu připadala moc světlá, tak jsem mu povolila alespoň barevné šampóny. Vydrží asi tak měsíc. Ta puberta s ním docela mává." zasmála se Stella.

„A tady máš ty nové kalhoty." řekla, když mu podávala výsledek práce.

Jeho nové kalhoty byly krásnější než čekal. Byly modro-červené a nebyly na nich žádné hloupé obrázky.

Žádné hloupé obrázky! To si přece vždycky přál! Jeho děvčata měla ráda, když Ash vypadal podle nich a on musel nosit jen to, na čem se schodly.

Ne že by se neuměl mezi holkama prosadit, ale nechtěl jim kazit radost. A i kdyby se ozval, tak by ho ty tři dračice do toho oblečení stejně nacpaly.

On chtěl tři přítelkyně a místo toho si do domu nastrčil tři „mámy". Však ony se tak někdy opravdu chovaly.

A ze všeho nejhorší bylo, jak strašlivě žárlily. Všude je musel brát s sebou a to všechny tři. Ani v práci neměl pokoj, protože Dawn tam pracovala s ním a pravidelně ho kontrolovala.

„Tak co, líbí se ti, Ashi?" zeptala se Stella. „Jsou z bavlněné látky a měli by ti dlouho vydržet. Jsou pevně šité."

„Jsou úžasné, děkuju ti, Stello! Tady máš." podával Ash Stelle několik bankovek.

„To je v pořádku, Ashi, to si nech," vrátila mu Stella peníze do ruky, „Dám ti to zdarma. Nemíváme většinou návštěvy a jsem ráda, že jsem ti je mohla ušít."

Ash byl zaskočen. „Ale...dala sis s tím takovou práci...ty..."

„Ne, opravdu, já ti je věnuji. Ber to jako dárek." usmála se Stella.

„Díky, jsi hrozně hodná, Stello."

„Rádo se stalo, Ashi. Opravdu už musíš jít?" ptala se Stella.

„Bohužel ano. Má cesta tu nekončí. Musím jít dál."

„Ahoj Ashi..." posmutněla Žanetka a ještě dlouho mu mávala, když odcházel.

Ash se procházel po městě až do noci. Nakoupil jídlo pro Pikachu i pro sebe a potom se šel podívat do blízké restaurace.

Padla krémově hustá noc, skoro jak ta předešlá. Ash se díval s Pikachu na televizi a nic mu nechybělo.

Zatím u domu Firellových se něco dělo. Něco velice děsivého a zlého.

Stará visačka se s děsivým skřípěním rozhoupala.

Vítr si s ní pohrával sem...a tam...

Nad domem zářil veliký, stříbrný měsíc.

Něco tušil.

A pozoroval to jako tichý, němý svědek, který na nikoho nic neprozradí.Nebyl žádná klepna, jen pozorovatel.

Poblíž domku se zachvělo křoví.

A znovu.

_Co to je? _Říkal si měsíc, odpověď však dostal až po dalším zachvění.

Z křoví vylezly dvě záhadné osoby.

Obě byly zakuklené do černých kukel, ale i přesto měsíc rozeznal lesklé blond vlasy do dlouhých culíků a hustou kštici v barvě zelelenalé mědi...

Jako kočky se připlížili k oknu a z velkých vaků vytáhli zlodějské nářadí. Lehce na sebe kývli a započali své špinavé dílo.

_Na to se nebudu dívat,_ pomyslel si velký stříbrný kotouč a schoval svou zklamanou tvář do černých mraků.

Jen hvězdy, jeho malé nevinné dcerky byly nuceny z nebe shlížet na dva zloděje v černém.

_Už aby bylo ráno,_ sténaly tiše.

Vítr přestal vát a měsíc se odvrátil. Bylo to zlé...


End file.
